


Easy

by tveckling



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Sappy Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: “I wouldn’t change a thing about you.”





	Easy

It was hard for Tybalt to truly relax, and Mercutio could, more than any other, push exactly the buttons that made Tybalt fly into rage. At the same time Mercutio was also the one who could, more than others, calm him down. It was a mystery that Tybalt had stopped trying to figure out.

“You think a lot,” Mercutio said and raised his head from Tybalt’s shoulder.

“I think about you,” Tybalt said without hesitation. Being with Mercutio had taught him that when they were alone he could say anything and everything, and Mercutio would accept it. It was only one of the many things that Tybalt loved with him.

“As well you should.” Mercutio winked, then leaned forward until his lips brushed against Tybalt’s. “And what a coincidence, I was thinking about you too.”

“Is that so?” Tybalt stroked Mercutio’s back idly. “What did you think?”

Mercutio hummed, turning his head and brushing his nose against Tybalt’s cheek. “Should I tell you? Maybe I’ll keep it a secret, to hold it out and tease you with it until you’ll do anything I want.”

Tybalt scoffed, but with a smile. “But you won’t.”

Mercutio nipped at Tybalt’s ear, taking the earlobe between his teeth and lightly pulling at it before pulling back with a satisfied look. “I won’t,” he agreed. He tapped Tybalt’s chest. “I was thinking about how much I love you, and how I wouldn’t change a thing about you.”

Tybalt leaned up and kissed Mercutio, holding his head between his hands to better feel him. Mercutio hummed and stroked Tybalt’s face.

“I love you too,” Tybalt said breathlessly once they let air come between them. Mercutio smiled at him and leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
